The Devil in Disguise
by coffeeandcops1
Summary: One-Shots about Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker after the Season One finale. Fluff. Spoilers. Deckerstar Lucifer/Chloe. (They all belong together) Hope you enjoy!
1. How it began

How it all started

The angel Lucifer once was the most brightest of God's angels. But only until he got the task from god to rule over the hell, to punish the sinners. He did his job for many millenniums, until he decided to go on vacation in Los Angels and left hell with his personal demon Mazikeen. As a successful businessman he manages the nightclub LUX with Maze and uses his devilish abilities to get what he want, well, except for Chloe Decker!


	2. The Devil in Disguise I

**A/N: Hi! This is the first ~real~ story I post here. It's basically my idea of what happens after the season one finale. Deckerstar fluff cause I need it in my life.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lucifer. It all belongs to it's respective owners**

The devil in disguise I

After his talk with Amenadiel, Lucifer strides around in his loft. His brother stands on the balcony, looking to the sky. 'Luci?' He turns around and faces his brother. 'How are you going to tell her?', Amenadiel asks. The Devil himself remains speechless, not knowing how to tell Chloe what happened in the Warehouse. She probably won't believe him and showing her is impossible. The face he shows in hell would terrify her, and he doesn't have his wings anymore. He is the fallen angel. Lucifer groans loudly and nestles with his shirt, removing the remaining ash.

'Lucifer?' - 'Yes?' Amenadiel averted his eyes from his brother's dark, piercing glance. 'Come with me. We all have to talk.' Lucifer looks quite puzzled. 'What do you-'. Before he is able to ask, they both disappear.

A bright, blinding light is the first thing he sees. Lucifer wasn't used to it anymore since he was send to rule hell a few billion years ago. He is surrounded by his brothers Amanadiel, Gabriel and Uriel. Lucifer immediately gets angry and his usually black eyes turn bright crimson.

'Amenadiel! Why am I here? You can't just beam me up here!'

Gabriel and Uriel take a few steps backwards, their wings rustling. They have great respect for Lucifer due to him being the most powerful and, in the case of most other siblings, feared angel, although he has always been and probably still was their father's favorite son. But Amenadiel stands still, mostly because he is now used to Lucifers fury.

'We have to talk to you, Luci. We know how you feel about being...here.' Gabriel starts. 'We want to help you.' Amenadiel continues and raises his hands in surrender, hoping Lucifer won't attack him. 'Because of saving a human's life and dying, father gave you another chance and the mission to bring mother back to hell. We have an idea how to tell Chloe about yourself without-' he pauses and then says carefully '- completely terrifying her.' In the moment when Lucifer wants to say something, he feels a short, sharp pain on his back. 'What the bloody hell...?'

The scars on his back are gone, but instead his huge white angel-wings are back. He flaps them. Lucifer hadn't have them since he left hell five years ago, but gladly he isn't out of shape. With a swift move, he rises, flys a few rounds and lands again, clouds of dust, smoke and ash swirling up. He turns around to hide his joyful smile from his brothers. Lucifer actually missed his wings, he missed flying around whenever he wants, but he didn't want to give his family the opportunity to bring him back to hell.

So he turns around and faces his stunned brothers, his eyes still red due to him showing his angelic side. 'In which dimension will Chloe not be terrified? She is already scared about me being shot and returning without a scar! How will she handle this?' Lucifer hears a suppressed giggle from one of his brothers.

'Lucifer, we observed you and Chloe the whole time since you've started working with her. She is tougher than she looks like. It requires courage to start a fight with a huge suspect! She deals with you shenanigans. Chloe can handle this.' Uriel answers.

'And, before you make plans, I will tell Mazikeen that she isn't allowed to cut your wings of again.' Amenadiel continues and approaches Lucifer. 'So, fulfill your mission, light-bringer!' And with a flash of light, Lucifer and Amenadiel disappear.

Lucifer appears again in the loft, upstairs in his Lux. As soon as he stands still, his wings hit a vase and throws it down. He certainly has to rearrange now. Someone enters the room.

'Lucifer?' Maze's voice resounds in the room and when he turns around his wings hit another object and destroys it. 'Bloody Hell!'

'Lucifer, calm yourself down.' His brothers dark voice sounds behind him. 'Just hide the wings like I do.' A short moment of muscle tension, and the wings are gone. Maze still stands there, a bit dumbfounded, and looks from Lucifer to Amenadiel and back. 'Mazikeen, I have to inform you that you aren't allowed to cut of Lucifers wings again.' Although he has a serious voice, a small smile appears on his face. 'And Lucifer? You have to talk to someone.'

Part Two coming soon ^^


	3. The Devil in Disguise II

The devil in disguise II

~Even the devil's been an angel~

Half an hour later, Lucifer stands in front of Chloe's house. He decided to drive with his car instead of flying, not only because he enjoys the sound of the motor, but also didn't want to scare more humans today.

Lucifer nervously walks around in front of the door before finally ringing. He hears her footsteps approaching the door and in the moment he looks up, Lucifer is embraced in a heartwarming hug.

'Lucifer!' He uncomfortably pats her back, after a few minutes Chloe releases him, they go inside and sit down on the couch.

'Where have you been? I tried to call you yesterday and I even went to the Lux, but Mazikeen only told me you'd have some business to handle!' - 'Don't you know? Time runs different in heaven.' He answers with a small grin and Lucifer is sure that she takes it as a joke, although it's completely true. The ten minutes he talked with his brothers, earth circled around itself one time.

She looks at him puzzled, but he can see the hurt in her eyes, and some tears form in the corners. 'Lucifer, what happened? I..I saw you dying and then you were back and...' She stops and sobs, wiping the tears away with her thumb. 'Do you want some wine? Chloe walks away without giving him the opportunity to say or do something and disappears in the kitchen.

'Detective! I have to show you something.' He hears sniffling from the kitchen, but when Chloe approaches him, she doesn't cry at all. She just places the wine on the table, sits down and stares at him, her blue eyes meeting his as if she wanted to tempt him. Lucifer sighs, gets up and stands in front of her, making sure that he won't damage anything in his surroundings. 'I'll show you something, dear, and I promise you it wasn't my idea, rather the one of my brothers, but please, please don't freak out, Detective! I beg you.' - 'Ok' she whispers, not more, just this little word. He winces when he sees the hurt in her eyes. Then he breathes in and out, one, two, three times, and spreads his wings.

Silence.

The only sounds are some birds flying over the house. Chloe just stares at him, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. After a minute, things get uncomfortable for Lucifer and he lowers his wings before hiding them again. 'Chloe? Are you...are you okay?'

He sits down beside her on the couch and softly touches her arm. Chloe flinches and jumps up, beginning to walk around in her living room.

'Wha-What are you? I mean you can't...you can't be...! Oh my...!', she stutters. Then she sits down again, but this time across the couch. Chloe hides her face in her hands, tears running down her cheeks. She begins to talk, more to herself than to him. 'How the hell did I get into this? I'm not... I am not supposed to feels things...I...' Chloe terrified hides her mouth under her hand and looks at him in shock. 'Chloe it's okay. I'll explain to you. I'll answer any question. Trust me.' He reaches out his hand.

She looks at him for a moment, then finally takes his hand and sits down next to him again.

Half an hour later, Lucifer answered every question, explained everything to Chloe. They talked about his red eyes, his wings and his charming personality, about his real 'age' and his history. They even talked about Mazikeen and Amenadiel and about what happened when he died. He showed her his gleaming red eyes, but doesn't show her his devil's real face.

'But, dear, now you have to explain something to me.' She looks at him, not understanding what he means. 'Why did you say you aren't supposed to feel things?' Chloe averts her eyes but still feels his piercing black glance on her. 'Because...' She sits down cautiously, on the other end of the couch. 'I kinda feel.. things I didn't feel for a very long time, when you are near me. Not these kind of feeling when you seduce someone, but..something else.'

She scoots closer to him, suddenly feeling oddly brave. 'I like you very much Lucifer, and when I saw you laying there in your pool of blood I..' she chokes on her words and new tears well up in her eyes.

'What is it, dear?' He carefully lays his arm around her, pulling her close to him. 'I thought I lost you.' They are silent for a few minutes. Then Chloe turns her head and faces him. 'Lucifer, I ...I don't know how to say this but..' - 'I love you too, Chloe.' She stares at him with big eyes, in pure astonishment. 'You do?' He nods. She stretches forwards, and lets their lips meet to a first, mind-blowing, love-showing kiss.


	4. The cop and the devil

The cop and the devil

~So I ran to the devil, he was waiting, I ran to the devil~

A/N: This story will contain my opinion why Lucifer is vulnerable near Chloe (and kinda vice versa). Read and have fun!

Lucifer and Chloe sit on the couch with Trixie, who is already in her pjs and ready to go to bed. While watching a funny movie, Chloe slides down and down, till her head lays on Lucifer's leg. He lays his hand on her arm and whispers 'Beatrix, go to bed please. It's already late.' Trixie slides down from the couch and gives Lucifer a kiss on his cheek. 'Night, Lucifer.' - 'Sleep well, little spawn.' It's incredible. How can two human woman make him so domestic. He's the devil after all. But with one loving glance down to Chloe he knows why. Or does he?

The TV is suddenly very slow, after Lucifer heard a swoosh behind him. Sighing loudly and with a mumbled 'Not again' he turns his head and sees Amenadiel standing in the hallway. 'Will it wake her up when I move?' His brother shakes his head and Lucifer carefully lays his girlfriend on the couch before approaching Amenadiel.

'Why did my brother with the angelic ego appear here?' Lucifer snarls and flashes his red eyes. 'Calm down, Lucifer. I'm just here to talk.' Real interest shows in the devil's face, although he doesn't want to admit it, when he ushers his brother into the kitchen. 'What is the oh so important thing you have to tell me in the middle of the night?' Amenadiel sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 'Well, Gabriel, Micheal and I thought about why you are so vulnerable,' Lucifer grumbles ,' around Chloe.' They both sit down on the bar stools. 'You love Chloe, right?' The devil nods. 'So, when we think about your history, the last woman you fell for was Lilith, and to be honest, you were really head over heels enchanted.' His brother shoots a angry glance at him, his devilish eyes gleaming with hellfire.

'But she knew she could never have you, so she cast a spell on one of the first human families. These family and their descendants should be the one to bring the devil down, they should be the only ones the devil is vulnerable to.' Lucifer is suddenly very quiet. 'So she is really here to destroy me.'Amenadiel nods. 'But we found a escape out of all of this. When the Morningstar falls for one of the enchanted woman, and he truly admits he loves her, every time you die...you will come here again.' Lucifer nods slowly, slowly understanding what his brother means. 'Because true love can't be separated, the cast will be resolved, at least when you two have a child one day.' Amenadiel shrugs his shoulders. 'You are made for each other.' Lucifer can smile again and chuckles at his brother.

'Getting sentimental, are we?' He stands up and straightens his suit. 'Good flight, Amenadiel.' His brother spreads his wings and leaves. Lucifer goes into the living room and picks up Chloe in bridal style. The whole way upstairs he whispers 'I love you, Chloe, I love you so much.' Now he knows that she isn't his downfall, she is his redemption.

A/N: I know this is short and quite...difficult but I hope you like it and please comment and vote :3


	5. Devil's Child

Devil's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer.

~Spread your wings and fly~

* * *

When Chloe first thought of the devil's child, she imagined a small, frightening creature with red horns and a tail, with gleaming red eyes and all. But now, in the reality, the devil's child was more like an angel.

Genevieve Morningstar turned out to be one of the most beautiful human beings she has ever seen, next to Trixie and Lucifer. The little girl had deep black hair, like her father, and Chloe's eyes. When she was angry, her eye color changes from light blue to gleaming red, another thing she had from him. Except for the (normal) eyes, Genevieve looks like Lucifer and inherits the same temperament. But she was so beautiful that everyone fell for her charme. Since first day they brought her home, everyone was adoring her. Maze and Amenadiel, Trixie, even Linda. And Lucifer? He loved the little girl so much. He got this special look on his face every time he saw her, and he even cried when he saw Genevieve the first time, which, of course, is never to be mentioned again.

Due to her having a long name, different nicknames formed, such as Genie, Ginny or little Devil.

* * *

When Lucifer wakes up in the morning, the bed sheets beside him are empty and cold. He suddenly becomes panic, grabs his dressing gown and runs downstairs. When he arrives at the living room, he sees Chloe sitting on the couch with Genevieve all snuggled up in her arms. Chloe softly hums a lullaby and cradles the baby girl in her arms. Ginny coos quietly and slowly closes her eyes, listening to her mother's voice. Lucifer slides down the stairs, as silently as he can, careful not to wake up the baby. He sits down next to them and drops a light kiss on Chloe's forehead. Then he lays his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer.

She shifts her head and whispers 'Are you okay?'

'I woke up and didn't see you. I just..worried, you know?' She nods in agreement, it was the same feeling when she couldn't find Trixie sometimes. She loved to hide and let Chloe search for her.

So she understood Lucifer's fear of losing Ginny, Trixie and her.

Chloe decides to change the topic and says 'Do you think Ginny will show any...special abilities?' Lucifer chuckles and smiles. 'You can't outsmart me, I'm the Devil you know. But yes, I think she will inherit some of my skills. But you know that she already twists everybody around her little finger.' As if she knows they were talking about her, Genevieve opens her eyes and looks up to her parents. She starts squealing and bubbling, her little hands reaching out for them. 'Do you want to Daddy? Heeyy look who's there!' Chloe chuckles and takes her out of the blanket, handing Ginny to Lucifer. She funnily wears a onesie with little devils and angels on it. How ironic.

Chloe knows that Lucifer had a problem with children, probably because of the whole devil-hell-demon thing. He tried to explain it to her once, but it was very difficult to understand. But since he was father, Lucifer has changed in a good way. The change only appeared around his family, on the outside he was still the club owner and giver of favors. Not even his brothers had something to be upset about. They had their heiress to hell.

'Hello little devil,' he smiles at his also smiling and giggling daughter. She goes crazy as usual when she hears Lucifer's voice, they seem to have this special bond. Must be the devil's genes.

Lucifer places Ginny on his lap and tickles her sides, making her giggle even more.

Suddenly Ginny's eyes are red, Lucifer and Chloe don't understand why. Then, out of nothing, a pair of tiny, bright shining wings appear on her back. The little girls eyes go blue again and she starts squealing again, flapping with the wings.

'Oh my-' Lucifer interrupts her. 'Don't mention His name. Just...don't.' She nods and continues staring at her baby. 'What..the..hell.' Seems to be a appropriate remark.

'Well, darling, I told you she'll inherit some of my...features and well, the wings were it.' The handsome man with the british accent chuckles beside her and bounces Genevieve on his knee.

She tries to fly, but only lifts up a few inches before dropping down again. With her little hands she reaches out for her mother and Chloe takes her back into the blankets. She continues singing the soft lullaby, the flight attempts seemed to make Ginny very tired, and the little girl closes her eyes again. 'That was...crazy.'

Lucifer chuckles and lays his arm around her shoulder.

'What did you expect? A normal baby? Oh dear!' He starts laughing in angelic manner. Then he looks at his sleeping daughter. 'I think she's asleep. Mind going to bed again?' Chloe shakes her head and they both stand up. They bring Genevieve into her room and go back into their bed.

A/N: I just HAD to write a Deckerstar-Baby Fic. I just had to...


	6. Deal with the Devil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lucifer. *sigh*

'Maze? Come here for a moment!' Lucifer shouts through Lux. The club is currently closed because they take inventory. His guardian demon emerges from behind the bar, a bottle of his favorite scotch in her hand. 'You've got it?' Maze nods and takes bag from the chair. Lucifer grabs it and takes out a small box. 'You're really sure about this?' Lucifer rolls his eyes and opens the box, checks its content and puts it into the pocket of his jacket.

'Yes Maze, I am sure about this. I never thought I'd say something like that, but...I love her, we have Ginny and Trixie, they all live here and we maybe get the dog Trixie wants for Christmas.' Maze smiles a bit, nods and pats his hand affectionately. 'Propose to her today, make it romantic. Trust me, she hasn't had a romantic one yet.' With this words, she goes upstairs to the first floor of the club, leaving Lucifer thinking over the best marriage proposal he could offer.

He enters the elevator and drives upstairs into his loft. He goes into Trixie's room and talks to her for a moment.

When Chloe comes home, Lucifer is downstairs hosting his club party. She goes into Ginny's room and takes her baby. Sitting down in the armchair, she feeds Ginny while humming a song. It's stuck in her head for a few hours now, Lucifer's favorite piano song Sinnerman. After a few minutes takes Ginny and goes into the living room and settles comfortable on the couch. Light footsteps approach her and Trixie throws herself next to her. 'Hey mommy!' Chloe pats her head. 'How was school monkey?' - 'It was funny. Sandra told me that her daddy proposed to her mum and they marry soon. How did Dad do it?'

Chloe thinks about Dan's proposal. It was on a cheap restaurant and to be honest, she didn't like it at all. But she loved him back then. 'In a restaurant. It wasn't very romantic but I loved your dad.' She drops a kiss on her daughters cheek. 'Want to watch a Disney movie?' - 'Yeeees!' Carefully not to wake Ginny, she grabs the remote, happy to enjoy two hours of princesses, princes and funny sing-along-songs.

Lucifer eventually comes back right after the movie ended, kisses Chloe and lets Ginny take his finger in her tiny hand. Although she is still young, she inherited some of his supernatural strength. 'Trixie, can you come with me for a moment? We need to talk about...dog breeds.' Trixie jumps and runs after him. 'So, what did you find out?' Trixie giggles and answers 'Mommy said that it wasn't romantic or something. She didn't like it.' Lucifer made a humming sound and pats her hand. 'Thanks Trix.'

'Love, do you want to go out today? I know a nice restaurant and I think the owner still owes me one.' Chloe smiles, nods and takes her phone out to call Maze to babysit.

Half an hour later Lucifer and Chloe enter a nice and very expensive restaurant, one of the best in Los Angeles. Lucifer wears a black suit with a red handkerchief, Chloe a similar red dress. They sit down, order their food and get two champagne flutes. 'How was work today, love?' Lucifer asks and feels the box with the ring in it get heavier and heavier. 'Oh, please don't talk about work.' She chuckles and her takes her hand in his.

'Chloe, I wanted to talk with you. Ever since I came to earth, I had no real relationship. But when I saw you, I fell in love and I never wanted to be without you again.' Small tears appear in Chloe's eyes, tears of joy. Lucifer takes out the box with the ring and opens it. 'Chloe Decker, will you marry me?' Chloe cries even more but manages to say 'Yes'. He takes the ring and puts it on her finger, then he leans forwards to kiss her. 'I love you, Lucifer.' He scoots closer to her and kisses her again. 'I love you too, darling.' Seems she made a deal with the devil, she got his heart, and he got hers.

A/N: I need more Deckerstar FFs in my life.


	7. Devil's Dog

Disclaimer: No, I (sadly) don't own Lucifer (they'd be a couple since season one if I'd own it)

~Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide~

'Lucifer, No!' Chloe exclaims when her fiancé makes the strange suggestion. He bounces little Ginny on his knees and holds her favorite stuffed animal in his hand, a rosé colored horse. The suggestion he just made was to get a dog. But not any dog, a normal dog would be okay for Chloe, Lucifer wants a hellhound. The only differences between a dog and a hellhound are that, obviously, hellhounds came from hell and they had a real face like Lucifer himself. They are practically demon dogs. Maze would approve.

'But love,...' Lucifer pouts and sticks his tongue out at Ginny, who giggles, squeals and claps her tiny hands together. 'No. I already have three devilish beings in our loft and I don't need another one. Yes, we can have a normal, earthly dog with a normal face and a wet nose, but no demon-hell-guard dog.' She plays with her engagement ring, Chloe still isn't used to have such a gorgeous and expensive ring on her finger. 'Trixie? Could you please come here for a moment?'

Approximately one second later they hear light footsteps approach the living room. In her usual happy manner she jumps towards her mom and nuzzles into her embrace. 'Okay Trix. You know we're still discussing over that new dog of ours. If you could choose one dog breed, which one would you take?' Trixie responds within seconds. 'A Staffy! They are cute!' Chloe looks at Lucifer. 'Mind taking on of these? We can drive to the shelter later.' Lucifer shakes his head. He knows this kind of dog breed, they look nearly similar to his hellhounds.

Lucifer takes Genevieve and lays her in the crook of his arm. The little girl falls asleep immediately. Chloe is stunned every time about the special connection between her daughter and the baby's father. When Ginny is angry and she shows her inherited devil's side, Lucifer can instantly calm her down.

Two hours later, Chloe, Lucifer, Trixie und Ginny enter the animal shelter and are received in loud barks and meows of cats. 'Look! A kitty!' Lucifer shakes his head in horror. 'Trixie, please promise me to never ever get a kitten. They are evil. I've got a few of them roaming around in hell and I promise you, you don't want to meet them.' Trixie just starts giggling. Ginny is carried by Lucifer again, and he holds hand with Chloe, while Trixie just strolls around to look at various animals. 'Oh my...look at this one!' They approach the dog. The sign says that he is a one year old light brown staffy with bright green eyes. 'He is wonderful. Pleeeaaase Lucifer.' All three women look at him with the same puppy eyes. 'Well, I need another guy in my house so I don't get overwhelmed by you.' He laughs. 'And dogs are, as generally known, a man's best friend. I'll go get a staff member.'

Half an hour and countless paperwork later the family approach the car. Instead of the black corvette they took Lucifer's also black Jeep, so they could take the dog with them. Trixie, Chloe and Lucifer are still arguing about the name of their newest family member, and Ginny is doze off again. The three name suggestions are Rex (Trixie), Caesar (Chloe) and Sam (Lucifer). Chloe is pretty sure that Lucifer chose Sam because of his old name Samael.

It takes them the whole car ride to choose a name. Caesar is it.

'Maze! Come welcome your new friend!' The sound of stilettos echoes through the rooms as his demon guardian barkeeper approaches them. 'A dog.' She tries to hide it, but Lucifer can see that Maze secretly likes Caesar. 'He kinda looks like the hellhounds.' Maze exclaims as she pets the dog between his ears.

Lucifer looks to Chloe and drops a featherlight kiss on her lips, careful not to squish Ginny between them. 'We've got a dog.' Chloe sighs. Lucifer laughs in his British style. 'We've got a dog!'

A/N: I want to have a Staffordshire, a Chow-Chow and a french Bulldog one day (not at the same time), but for this story I thought that Lucifer doesn't want a small dog nor a extrem fluffy one, so I chose the staffy this time.


	8. I'm a monster

**A/N:** Lucifer's suffering from some devilish trauma/ PTSD. Pure Deckerstar fluff and feeels to help you through the winter pause.

Lucifer sits at the bar in Lux, a glass in his hand. Chloe is out running some arrangements. He lets his coin levitate, lost in thoughts. For a while now, he gets multiple flashbacks from his time _down there._ Many people think the devil has no feelings, that he was a soulless torturer, the mock of every angel. But Lucifer has only done what his father wanted him to do, he was just a pawn in _His_ plan. He grabs the glass, but forgets about his strength this time and crushes it with his bare hand. Swearing, he wipes away the splinters and is glad his club is closed today, so he is all alone. Maze is out with Trixie, even his best demon friend isn't there, and Ginny sound asleep in her room. Lucifer sighs and grabs a new glass. His biggest problems are the pictures in his head, the sound, the smell and it never stops. He didn't want to rule hell. It wasn't his idea. But it will haunt him forever. And for an immortal, it's a _very_ long time.

A few tears slips out of his eyes, more and more start to fall till he lets out a heartbreaking sob. Lost in thoughts, he doesn't hear the door and Chloe stepping inside. When she sees her crying fiancé, Chloe approaches him carefully. 'Lucifer? Is everything okay? Did something happen?' Chloe sits down next to him and lays her head on his shoulder. Lucifer hastily wipes the tears away and puts on his usual cheeky smile, but Chloe could tell it is fake. She decides not to say anything, because she knows he isn't the one for feelings and this stuff.

Later the night Maze comes back from movie theaters with a sleeping Trixie over her shoulder. After bringing her to her room, Maze disappears and the couple goes to bed.  
 _He stands above a whimpering human being. The person is crying and screaming in agony. Lucifer looks at his hand, it's claw-a-like, and he lets go of the man. The smell of ash and sulphur lingers, and all he can hear are screams and cries. Lucifer finds a near mirror and sees his reflection, red skin and burned flesh. In his eyes dances the hellfire. White, gleaming wings are attached to his back. He looks around and sees demons, bowing respectful. Glancing back to the mirror, he whispers 'I'm a monster.'_

'Lucifer? Lucifer! Darling wake up!' A concerned voice sounds in his ears, far away. Lucifer suddenly jolts and sits upright in his bed next to Chloe. He feels dried tears on his cheeks. 'You cried and talked in you sleep. Something happened. Tell me.' Lucifer takes her hand on his. 'I..sometimes get flashbacks from my time _down there._ ' He grimaces and shrugs. New tears form and roll down his cheeks. 'You saw a glimpse of who I really am and...you don't want to see the real me. I'm a monster.' Chloe just hugs and holds him, stroking his upper back.

'What have I done?' He whimpers and leans deeper into her embrace, wrapping his arms around Chloe while tears fall from his eyes. 'You know the difference between real monsters and you? You didn't want to do this. You had no other choice. You regret what you did. You left hell because you didn't want to do this anymore, and that's the thing that shows me you're no monster. Monsters can't love. But the love you show to Ginny, Trixie and me is true. I know it.' Chloe places her hands on each side of Lucifer's face. 'You are no monster. I love you.' With this words she kisses him and moves to lay down on the bed again. Lucifer wraps his arms around Chloe, his chin on her head and holds her close. She falls asleep immediately, and he follows her within a few minutes. But not after thinking how good it is to have her.

 **A/N:** I need more Deckerstar fluff in my life. No complicated strange death stuff, just pure fluffy fluff with feeling and all that romance family stuff.


	9. Angel in White

p data-p-id="258ebc2a311f5fe8a1cb8d860c601c2e"Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lucifer. *sigh*/p  
p data-p-id="258ebc2a311f5fe8a1cb8d860c601c2e"A/N: Fluff *w*/p  
p data-p-id="258ebc2a311f5fe8a1cb8d860c601c2e"Today is their special day and if someone ruins it, he devil will release his fury. But it started very well. At seven o'clock in the morning, the couple stands up. Chloe feeds Ginny and wakes her mother who is asleep in the guest room. Then she kisses her soon-to-be husband goodbye and promises to call every hour, before she leaves with Maze, Penelope and her stuff. Lucifer takes Trixie and Genevieve, makes breakfast and leaves an hour after his fiancé. br /Chloe stands in front of a huge mirror and sees her reflection in a beautiful crème white dress with white lace and a see-through part on the back. Maze, her mother Penelope and Linda stand behind her, particular her mother freaking out. She touches the lace near her neck and a tear slips out of her eye, Chloe didn't imagine her wearing a wedding dress again in her life./p  
p data-p-id="2dd828f0bd462af8ed119ce0bb350d97"'Don't cry. It'll ruin the makeup and it took me long to apply it', Maze voices from behind her. Chloe turns around and, although Maze is very tough and badass, she can see a smile on her friend's face. Chloe has been very unsure about Maze and her, because she didn't know if Maze would accept her as Lucifer's wife, but it turned out very good. Although she once admitted she almost killed her in her sleep. As if she could read her mind, Maze says br /'You make him happy.' Chloe lets out a laugh and hugs Mazekeen, in spite that aforementioned hates hugs. Maze is Lucifer's best (wo)man and Trixie is Chloe's maid of honor. Kind of. Neither Chloe nor Lucifer have much friends, both only have Maze and Linda. br /Suddenly her phone rings and when she answers it, a familiar British voice echoes through the speakers. 'How are you, love?' Chloe smiles at his voice. 'Wonderful. I can't believe I'm really here. It feels like I'm dreaming.' Lucifer chuckles and says 'Well, I am dreamy, but try to contain yourself. Only till he guests are gone.' Chloe wishes she could see his face right now. br /'Mind sending me Maze over here?' She makes a agreeing sound and looks up only to see Maze already leaving. 'She's on her way. See you soon.' br /'See you in fifteen, Mrs. Morningstar.' She hangs up and can't help but feel giddy when he calls her like that. Chloe looks to her mother and Linda, who are both gleaming and seem extraordinary happy./p  
p data-p-id="c213b059e798eadd5f1f4e3a35895a17"When Maze enters the room, Lucifer stands in front of a mirror and adjusts his suit. He wears a black one with a crème white breast pocket handkerchief matching Chloe's dress. He turns around and sees his demon standing behind him. Trixie is sitting at a table drawing, she already wears her dress, just as Ginny who is laying in her crib babbling. 'You ready?' Lucifer nods and says 'This is the first time I marry, Maze. Please tell me everything is ready.' He has a worried look on his face. Maze sighs, smiles and approaches him. 'Chloe is the best person that could ever happen to you. You deserve to be damn happy.' She straightens the jacket at his shoulders and goes to get Ginny. They continue to talk for ten minutes, till Maze jumps up and says 'We have five minutes left and I think we should go now.' She places Ginny from her lap on her hip and takes Trixie's hand. 'Come. It's going to be wonderful. I promise you.' Together with Lucifer, she leaves the room./p  
p data-p-id="c3794793d87e4df4bf0e89444a1a013e"The wedding is taking place at the beach. A pavilion decorated with white flowers is standing on the beach, in front of rows chairs which are parted by a white walkway. There guests who are there are: Penelope, who is going to lead Chloe down the walkway due to her father being deceased; Chloe's lieutenant with her partner; Dan, to Lucifer joy, because he could tease him now; Amenadiel; and some detectives from Chloe's precinct./p  
p data-p-id="e3284e65663e8770cae1b5ea87d44dde"Lucifer already stands on the left side of the pavilion. The guest are all there. Maze is just giving Trixie the rings; Maze, Linda and the children are wearing light blue dresses. Maze holds Ginny and Trixie stands on the right side. Lucifer talks to the judge who will wed them, when the guest stand up. He turns around and is astonished by his beautiful Chloe. She links arms with her mother. They walk down the aisle and when they arrive, Penelope lays Chloe's hands in Lucifer's. Then, the judge starts speaking./p  
p data-p-id="7bda075a9bcb2ddfd04acd5e6d72827c"After a small speech, Chloe and Lucifer have to say their /'Chloe, I lived a long time without love. When I came here six years ago, I didn't think something would change. But then I met you, and that changed everything. I fell once again, but this time in love. You made me a better person and I love you, from now, to eternity. Thank you, Chloe.' She can feel tears prickle in her eyes and quickly blinks them away. br /'Lucifer, since I met you, my life changed. Even though you sometimes think you're evil, I know you're not. You are honest, loving, caring and these are just a few things I love about you. You made me a better detective, you helped me through dark times and...thank you. I love you so much.' The judge waves his hand as Trixie, who steps forward and hold up the little pillow with rings. Chloe and Lucifer put on the rings on each other's hand. br /The judge smiles, asks if there is someone who has something against this marriage (which is no one) and says: br /'You are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' A ray of sunshine falls directly on the couple as they seal their bond with a kiss./p  
p data-p-id="7bda075a9bcb2ddfd04acd5e6d72827c" /p  
p data-p-id="7bda075a9bcb2ddfd04acd5e6d72827c"Hope you enjoyed reading, .c/p 


	10. AN

I actually stopped writing this story here, but I got several one-shots I can post too. I hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
